


Sex is a weapon

by mypreferednameistaken (Perpetuallylazy)



Series: short drabbles of various subjects [2]
Category: The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Magazine Interview, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-28
Updated: 2014-10-28
Packaged: 2018-02-23 00:03:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2526563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perpetuallylazy/pseuds/mypreferednameistaken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A interview for cosmo ends up with Natasha confessing to something she had never thought she would need to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex is a weapon

**Author's Note:**

> Day Two: A female character you view as asexual

“Last question: What is your favourite sex position?” The Cosmo reporter asked.

  Natasha stared at the woman blankly, considering her options. On one hand, she could do the usual thing and lie. On the other, she could tell the truth and never be bothered about it again. “I don’t have one.” She said, deciding her fate. “Because I don’t like to have sex.”

  “But in your file it says-“

  “It says that I used my body to infiltrate and deceive. I was taught that sex is a weapon, not something to enjoy.” There was a stunned silence. “Although, that doesn’t mean that I don’t have relationships. I just don’t like sex.”

 

Later that night, Clint had her look at the reactions online. The majority were confused, but the second that she went on tumblr, there an amazing amount of support. As it turned out, there was a word to describe it, which tony made endless fun of. Asexual. She quite liked that.


End file.
